Is This Fate Or What?
by lucian chic
Summary: Not good with summary's but before you read remember things don't always turn out like they seem
1. Enough is Enough!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or else Hermione and Ron would be together, I would know the secrets of Book 7 (which i don't) and My name would be J.K. Rowling (which it is not)

DO YOU WANNA FIND LOVE? ON MAKE-ME-A-MATCH YOU CAN NOW FIND YOUR IDEAL PARTNER WITH JUST A FEW CLICKS. Ron read at the top of his computer screen. It was the summer holidays and Ron had decided to try out his new computer that he had got from his Aunty for Christmas. It took him a long while to actually use it as Arthur had spent lots of time looking for it as he was so interested in Ron's new muggle contraption. It is time to give up on Hermione she hasn't got any of you hints in the past 7 years he thought so he clicked on the square containing the advert.  
"Ron your mum wants you" came Harry's voice from the door making Ron spin around.  
"Bloody hell Harry you made me jump" said Ron trying to hide the screen behind his back.  
"What are you up to Ron?" asked Harry.  
Oh crap. I might as well tell him he is my best friend.  
"I want to look for a girlfriend on the internet" said Ron steadily going redder and redder  
"What about Hermione?" asked Harry  
"Well I've liked her for 7 years; I've been dropping hints like crazy and she still hasn't got it. I can't wait for her anymore mate. Time to find someone else" said Ron turning back and looking at the screen.  
"Oh" said Harry. What an abomination, the one couple that everyone was waiting to finally get together may now be officially over.  
"At least one more attempt mate, just for luck!" said Harry feeling tears prickling his eyes at the thought of his two best friends never getting together. This was an unusual feeling for him as he hadn't cried since Dumbledore died and that was approximately 2 years beforehand.  
"Fine." said Ron putting his computer on standby. He then went to the kitchen closely followed by Harry to see what his mother wanted.  
"Ron, dear will you please set the table for dinner. Fred and Angelina will be arriving anytime soon." said Mrs Weasley who was peeling potatoes in the sink  
"Why can't Ginny do it?" complained Ron  
"Because I have told you to do it" said Mrs Weasley turning around with her hands on her hips which was the first sign to get out of her way.  
"Ok I'm on my way now to do it" said Ron quickly taking a handful of knives and forks.  
"We'll be eating in the garden today because it is nice and warm" said Mrs Weasley turning back to peeling the potatoes  
"I'll help you set things up outside" said Harry. They made their way to the garden where they saw Ginny and Hermione chatting on the grass. They started setting the table when a ginger blur shot out of the bushes and jumped onto Ron's leg. Crookshanks dug his claws further and further into his leg.  
"Get this nasty thing off of my leg" screamed Ron shaking his leg furiously  
"He is not a nasty thing. Stop shaking your leg your going to hurt him" shouted Hermione running over to Ron  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!" shouted Ron  
"Oh you'll live Ronald" said Hermione trying to get Crookshanks off of his leg  
"I'LL LIVE. WHAT WITHOUT A LEG" shouted Ron starting to go red  
"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME" shouted Hermione straightening up leaving Crookshanks on Ron's leg wanting to cause more pain on him.  
"BECAUSE YOUR DUMB CAT IS HANGING ON MY LEG" retaliated Ron  
"WELL YOU DESERVE IT" screamed Hermione  
"WELL MAYBE YOU DESERVED MALFOY TORMENTING YOU" shouted Ron. At that point Hermione slapped him across his face and ran inside the Burrow going straight to Ginny's room. Ron touched the red mark on his face going pale so it was visible.  
"You went too far Ronald" said Ginny taking Crookshanks off his leg and carrying him up to her bedroom.  
"I agree mate that was harsh" said Harry shaking his head.  
"Well that was the last chance which has been wrecked" muttered Ron looking at the spot where Hermione was just standing.  
"Well I guess it is for the best" replied Harry. They finished setting the table and went to Ron's attic room.  
"Well here goes" said Ron starting to set a profile up.  
"Just be careful you don't know with some of these people" replied Harry sitting on the bed watching Ron.  
"I'm 19, I can handle myself" said Ron  
"So what's your name going to be?" asked Harry.  
"The Fiery One" said Ron  
"The Fiery One?" said Harry laughing.  
"Yup The Fiery One" said Ron

In Ginny's room Hermione was crying on her bed  
"How can he say such a thing to me" cried Hermione  
"He was out of order. I made sure I told him that too" replied Ginny sitting down next to Hermione with a box of tissues.  
"What is wrong with him?" asked Hermione taking a tissue and wiped her running nose  
"I don't know. I always knew I was the sanest one out of all the children" laughed Ginny.  
"You know what I mean. And how can you laugh at a time like this?" asked Hermione  
"I'm sorry. You know I was just trying to cheer you up" replied Ginny  
"I know. I've just had enough of this whole situation with me and Ron" said Hermione getting up and walking to her suitcase  
"What are you doing Hermione?" asked Ginny  
"I'm going to find someone else on a site called MAKE-ME-A-MATCH" said Hermione sitting on her bed resting her laptop on her knees.  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Ginny  
"I've had enough with Ron. I want to find someone who has more emotion then a teaspoon."  
"So you want to find someone on the internet?" replied Ginny  
"I want to be more adventurous!" said Hermione  
"So what is you profile name going to be?" asked Ginny  
"Whispered Secret" said Hermione  
"I really like that name actually" said Ginny  
"It is a nice, isn't it" replied Hermione  
"I'm actually quite excited about this now" said Ginny  
"So am I Ginny, so am I" muttered Hermione

xxxxxxHope you Enjoyedxxxxx

Sometimes words will be missing so i apoligize from now


	2. Mixed messages

"Harry can I tell you something!" said Ginny  
"Sure, what?" asked Harry turning to face Ginny standing by the door of Ron's bedroom.  
"Uhm well, Hermione is like so not into Ron and went on a chat sight" said Ginny  
"Same with Ron" said Harry  
"And you know I am so upset about them not getting together cause I bet George 10 galleons that they would" said Ginny throwing herself onto Harry's bed  
"Same here I bet Fred 20 galleons that they would get together. But there is nothing that we can do" replied Harry sitting next to her.  
"Well maybe it is a good idea that they take a bit of air from each other and realise that they belong" said Ginny sitting up  
"Well yeah" said Harry looking into her eyes there was something there that he never saw when he dated her. It was like a missing piece to a puzzle with a tiny bit of happiness that was definitely forced. They got closer and closer until there lips finally touched making them relive the happy times they had spent together.  
"EWW, Harry you git what are you doing with my sister!" shouted Ron bursting through the door  
"Can't I kiss my girlfriend" said Harry looking at Ginny  
"I'll give you five minutes that is all. Ginny Hermione wanted you for something" replied Ron going redder and redder  
"Did you really mean that about being your girlfriend?" asked Ginny going nearly as red as her brother  
"Well Voldermort is gone so there is no one to protect you from unless you already have a boy friend" said Harry looking down  
"I'd love to be your girl!" said Ginny and kissed Harry again before getting up and going to see what Hermione wanted.  
"There is a guy that I have met" squealed Hermione  
"Me and Harry are going out" squealed Ginny  
"Spill" said Hermione  
"Well we kissed and he asked me out, now you spill" said Ginny bouncing on her bed with excitement.  
"His name is The Fiery One a..." but Ginny had scrambled out of the room to tell Harry the news.  
"The Fiery One And Only" muttered Hermione turning back to his screen

Meanwhile in Ron's room Harry and Ron were having a different conversation  
"So you have met someone but you don't want to tell me what her name is" said Harry trying to look at the screen Ron was trying to hide.  
"When the time is right" said Ron turning around  
"W something secret" said catching a glimpse over his shoulder.  
"Harry, we need to talk" said Ginny dragging Harry out of the room.  
"What?" asked Harry.  
"Hermione met someone called The Fiery One" whispered Ginny  
"That's Ron's profile name, and he has met someone called W something secret but I didn't see the rest of the word beginning with W" said Harry  
"Whispered Secret!" squealed Ginny excitedly  
"Imagine the shock when they find out" said Harry.  
But what they did not know was Ron sitting by the desk speaking to Willowy Secret!


	3. Set Dates

Ron and Hermione kept up there whole internet relationship for a whole month.  
"Harry this is the girl of my dreams" said Ron turning around  
"You haven't even met her" replied Harry with a smug grin thinking that this girl Ron was speaking to was Hermione  
"Well i soon will" said Ron  
"How?" asked Harry  
"I have just asked her out to a wine bar" replied Ron with one of his lopsided grins spread across his face.  
"Ronald your mother wants you" came Hermione's voice at the door. She had been standing at the door when he said he met the girl of his dreams. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she turned before he could see them rolling down her cheeks.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny  
"Nothing, nothing it is just stupid" replied Hermione wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.  
"Ok. if you don't wanna tell me it's fine just know I'm here if you need to talk." replied Ginny walking into Ron's room as she had a date with Harry.  
Hermione went into her bedroom and saw a message  
_do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday_  
in Ron's room came a YES! Just after Hermione answered


	4. What a Twist

All week Ron talked about this girl of her dreams over and over again which usually resorted to Mrs Weasley bursting into tears  
"Oh it is she is happy for you" said Mr Weasley one day  
everyone except for Ron and Hermione knew that that wasn't the reason.  
"Well i better get ready" said Ron leaving the kitchen  
Hermione was already getting ready with Ginny helping her.  
"Ok Hermione are you ready for your new love?" asked Ginny  
"I guess so" sighed Hermione  
Hermione's date had asked her to pin a red rose to her top as he will be holding a red rose  
But Ron's date had told him to be holding a white rose as she will be holding a white rose too. just to identify eachother  
"Well see you" said Ginny still convinced she was going out with Ron  
"Yeah bye" replied Hermione as she dissaparated to an alley way running down the side of the bar

"Hurry up you are running late" shouted Harry outside of Ron's door  
"Harry i can't do it" replied Ron  
"Why?" asked Harry  
"Cause i think i still have feelings for Hermione" he sighed  
"Fine then go and tell her. I have had enough of you going on about you liking her do something about it" said Harry opening the door  
Ron slowly got up and walked to Ginny's room. he pushed open the door.  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron  
"You just missed her she has gone out" replied Ginny   
"Where has she gone?" asked Ron  
"I don't know" replied Ginny trying to keep a straight face  
"Fine" muttered Ron  
He walked back to his room and picked up his rose   
"so what happened?" asked Harry  
"She has gone out and i can't wait for her anymore" replied a crestfallen Ron. and he dissaparated to the same alley way that Hermione had just apparated to 5 minutes earlier.

"Get away from me you freak" said Hermione in tears  
"But you accepted my invitation" laughed a shrivelled old man  
"You are not my date" replied Hermione  
"Oh yes i am. I am The Fiery One And Only" said the old man grabbing Hermiones hand.  
"Leave me alone" said Hermione pulling her hand away  
"Excuse me sir i think you should leave" said the waiter  
"Fine but can you give me a little kiss" said the man making kissing faces.  
"I think you have to leave now" said the waiter dragging the old man out of the wine bar  
Hermione burst into tears.

Ron walked into the bar. he was looking around for his date but couldn't see her. What he did see was a girl crying by a table.  
"Excuse me are you alright" he asked  
"Ronald you don't know how how happy i am to see you here" said Hermione looking at where the source of the voice was coming from  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Ron sitting down next to her. Hermione explained what had happened with the old man.  
"It will be fine. I'm here now" said Ron holding Hermione in his arms  
"Do you really mean that" said Hermione looking into his gorgeus electric blue eyes  
"yeah i do" he said there faces getting closer together. Their lips crashed together like waves hitting a cliff.  
"Do you know what Ron" said Hermione pulling away from him  
"What" whispered Ro  
"It feels like a sense of belonging being in your arms. it feels like...i don't even know cause i have never felt like this before but it is like my my heart is saying IS THIS FATE OR WHAT." said Hermione  
"well lets get back" said Ron.  
"why?" asked Hermione  
"Well i have something for you" said Ron going red like a beetroot.  
"Ok" replied Hermione looking a bit puzzeled.  
As they left and dissaparated back in the alley Ron's date walked into the bar and sat at the table. she waited and waited and waited for atleast an hour and gave up. only one person had broken her heart like this before. Ronald Weasley! for another girl aswell the know it all Hermione. Lavender got up and left the restaraunt telling herself BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hermione and Ron apparated to the burrow. Ron ran inside after telling Hermione to wait at the door for him.  
They went down by the pond and sat under the star light.  
"Hermione will you stand up for a minute" asked Ron.  
Hermione stood up. and so did Ron but he then went on one knee.  
"I feel the same belonging as you do and i was just waiting until we got together to do this. Hermione will you marry me?" asked Ron


	5. Untold Secrets

Hermione stood there shocked. She loved Ron dearly but she didn't know if she was ready for marriage.

"Ron I don't know what to say" whispered Hermione

"Do you love me?" asked Ron

"Of course I do" she replied tears rolling down her face

"Then say yes" replied Ron

"How do I know I am making the right decision though?" asked Hermione

"Give me your hands" said Ron. He took her hands in his sweaty palms and put one hand on his heart and the other on hers.

"Do you feel that? Our hearts are beating at the same time. My mother always told me when I meet my soul mate our hearts would beat the same rhythm. Hermione you are my soul mate and I couldn't bare to wake up next to someone I know is not the one for me. And I couldn't bare to see you with someone else other than me knowing we belong together" whispered Ron.

Hermione kissed him softly

"Then my answer is yes!" said Hermione. And thy spent the first night together lying in each others arms underneath the stars.

They woke up early the next day mainly cause they had frost bites on their butts.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley" said Ron grinning down at Hermione lying in his arms.

"How are we gonna tell everyone about this?" asked Hermione

"Well you are not a very good liar so we might as well tell them this morning" yawned Ron

They got up and went to the kitchen to see if Mrs Weasley starting to make breakfast.

She took one look at Hermione who had mascara running down her face

"Ronald will you apologize for what ever you did to make Hermione upset" sighed Mrs Weasley

"I haven't done anything" said Ron

"You said the same thing when you were two and flushed your fathers wand down the toilet" Said Mrs Weasley turning away from the sink with her hands on her hips.

"We might as well tell your mother first" whispered Hermione

"Tell me what" asked Mrs Weasley

"Well" Said Ron but before he could finish Hermione ran out the room thoroughly sick. And he ran after her before he told his mother

"I knew he had upset her" muttered Mrs Weasley


End file.
